


I'm Writing A Book, I've Got the Page Numbers Done: 1

by WeLoveSherlolly



Series: I'm Writing A Book, I've Got the Page Numbers Done. [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 1 meaning, 3 words, 8 letters, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One meaning.</p>
<p>Those three words had one meaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Writing A Book, I've Got the Page Numbers Done: 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherlockian_87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/gifts).



> The second installment in this series.

One meaning.

Those three words had one meaning.

Sherlock had whispered them into her ear as soon as she’d walked out the door after her check-up at the hospital.

She’d been bandaged and the cuts had been closed so she was fit to leave.

Molly had believed that Sherlock would bring her to her home so her surprise was big when Sherlock only mentioned the name of his street as they got comfortable in the car.

“I’m not letting you out of my sight Molly.” He answered when he noticed the question lingering in her expressive eyes.

“I’ve made the mistake of denying my feelings for you for too long, i’m not going to do that anymore.” He continued as his eyes bore into hers.

Molly took some time to process what Sherlock had just said, she knew deep down that he was telling her the truth, just as he had done when he’d told her just minutes ago that he loved her.

She also knew however that she’d been hurt by him so many times, that he was like a hurricane brushing in and out of her life whenever he pleased.

“I love you Sherlock, you know I do obviously. But I also know that right now I might be a mystery or even a puzzle. But when you solve the mystery and you put together the pieces of that puzzle, then what am I?”

“The woman I love.” He said silently suddenly afraid that Molly would refuse him and push him away as he had done so many times with her.

The answer and his voice was so raw and honest that Molly could do little else but pull him too her. Ignoring the pain from her ribs and wrist she kissed him and poured all of her untold passion into it, drowning them both with the insistency of the kiss.

She could feel Sherlock relax in her embrace and she knew that he was no longer afraid that she’d refuse him what he’d denied himself for so long.

Sherlock picked her off the ground as soon as she stepped out of the cab, handed over the money to the driver and gave him a curt nod before turning around to face the door.

“Really Sherlock I am capable of walking you know” she said but made no real protest of getting down from his shoulder.

“I’m aware yes” he replied simply as he continued to carry her up the stairs to his flat.

Molly gave a small giggle only to have it silenced with Sherlocks lips against her as he finally put her down to her own two feet.

There was a small silent awkward moment after the kiss ended, neither knowing how to proceed.

They both knew this moment had been a long time coming, but now that it was there it seemed so fleeting and Molly was the first to admit that she was scared. Scared that it was all just a wonderful dream.

Her fears however were washed away when the pained expression on Sherlocks face softened and he pulled her in for what could easily have been their hundredth kiss that night.

They left a trail of clothes all the way to Sherlock’s bedroom taking the time to stop and lay kisses on each others lips whenever they wished to do so.

That night he worshipped her body with the softest touch his violinist fingers possessed. Every part of her naked body was on the edge from his kissing and nipping and she only loved him more when she saw the care he took to not hurt her further.

Molly slung her arm around his neck to keep her broken wrist out of the way as he pushed slowly into her.

The room was filled with their panting breaths and silent mewls of pleasure.

“I love you.” He whispered as they both reached their peak.

Those three words had one meaning

One meaning.

**Author's Note:**

> You know I love comments and kudos <3


End file.
